A corresponding corrector is disclosed in German patent publication 4,204,512. The corrector includes a total of six quadrupoles and octopoles superposed on the quadrupoles. The potentials of the quadrupoles are excited anti-symmetrically to a center plane. An additional octopole is mounted in the center plane. The corrector defines a telescopic system. With this corrector, the third-order spherical aberration and the off-axis first-order chromatic aberration of the first degree of an electron-optical lens system can be corrected. A correction of the coma of a skewed beam is possible with this system in that the coma-free point of the lens, which is to be corrected, is placed at the nodal point of the corrector. The following cannot be corrected with this corrector: off-axis geometric third-order aberrations such as the astigmatism of skewed beams; the distortion; and, the image field curvature. In total, this corrective device can therefore be used only for systems having relatively small image fields such as are conventional in transmission electron microscopes. In contrast, this corrective device cannot be used in combination with systems which require large image fields such as in electron projection lithography.